Mad Skull
Mad Skull is the only Thunder-element based monster of which is located within The Everlasting Moon, or otherwise known as The Moon That Never Sets. Its physical Defense is one of the highest, if not the highest, in the game. Appearance It is a massive floating skull with six skeletal arms ending in three long, purple clawed hands extending out from the sides of said skull. Upon its face lies empty hollowed out eye sockets and within its mouth is a single eyeball with a red iris. It has a horn above each eye socket and two tusks coming out from its mouth on the upper jaw area. A large tattoo of what appears to be a spine is running from its forehead to the back of the skull. There is a large spike below its body, and also it can float in the air. Battle This monster has very close to the highest physical defense of all monsters in The Legend of Dragoon. The fight against this creature will be slower without magic; unless you use magic, kill other enemies first. High (250) physical defense, decent HP and a relatively trivial physical attack make it the very definition of a tank. Unlike the Rocky Turtle from Kashua Glacier, though, it does not attack with magic damage, but instead uses one of four different Status Ailments upon your characters: Stun, Poison, Fear, and Confusion. Poison is not all that bad, and Stun potentially fixes itself if the creature attacks the stunned character. Fear is a rare occasion when a Mind Purifier might actually deal with more damage than a Healing Item. Confusion can severely impact your battle; the toughest opponent in the game is probably one of your own team members. A Psyche Druid alongside the Mad Skull will stack damage on top of any existing difficulties. It is also the thunder element so it has no elemental weakness. The Psychedelic Bomb X is highly recommended. It is Immune to erase effects such as Total Vanishing and Can't Combat and all the other Status Ailments as well. *Multiple Arms - Floats towards a single target and bombards them with an ferocious swipes from each arm, dealing medium to high physical damage potential. *Stunning Hammer - Inflicts Stun on a single target upon hit with a given probability *Poison Needle - Inflicts Poison on a single target upon hit with a given probability *Midnight Terror - Inflicts Fear on a single target upon hit with a given probability *Panic Bell - Inflicts Confusion on a single target upon hit with a given probability Battle pairing / formation *Encounter rate: Common All battle formations in which you will encounter a Mad Skull: *Mad Skull *Mad Skull x2 *Mad Skull + Unicorn *Mad Skull + Unicorn x2 *Mad Skull + Psyche Druid Drops Upon defeat, this monster may drop the spell item Flash Hall with a rare probability of 8%. This is a potent Thunder-element spell item. It can be bought for 20 gold. The average amount of time to obtain this is roughly 10 minutes. As always, this varies per person. Gallery Mad Skull uses Multiple Arms.png|Mad Skull uses Multiple Arms Mad Skull uses Stunning Hammer or Panic Bell.png|Mad Skull uses Stunning Hammer or Panic Bell Mad Skull uses Poison Needle or Midnight Terror.png|Mad Skull uses Poison Needle or Midnight Terror Category:Thunder Element Category:Moon That Never Sets Category:Fear Category:Poison Category:Confusion Category:Stun